


His blue boy

by thatsnottoogay



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Bigotry & Prejudice, BoyxBoy, Closeted, Closeted Character, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Preacher's Son, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, Teenlove, Violence, comingout, comingoutofage, deremy, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnottoogay/pseuds/thatsnottoogay
Summary: Damon Salvatore was the preacher's son.And every week he'd have to say a lecture of his own.Every week his father made him talk about how homosexuals go to hell.And every day, after school and after the service, we'd spend hours kissing and walking around the woods and the beach...our parents thinking we were with our girlfriends.And i'd always tell him, "we will go to hell, you know that, right?"He'd slowly nod and cup my face and take my worries away...whispering just one thing "it's worth it...my beautiful blue boy"





	

_Damon was a preacher's son/ And when his daddy would visit he'd come along_

"First Corinthians, chapter 6, verses 9 and 10.

It talks about the things that prevent people from entering the kingdom of God.

It talks about all kinds of immoral behavior.

But right in the midst of that passage, right in the middle of that verse, it says "and those who are homosexual".

That's not ambiguous. Let me be perfectly clear, you cannot abide the gospel and be okay with homosexuality.

You cannot have faith in God and be okay with homosexuality.

You cannot call yourself a Christian, and be okay with homosexuality.

But this is about love. It would be unloving not to tell someone when salvation is at stake.

We must tell the homosexuals the very same thing that I would say to you and you would say to me.

"It is possible to change. With God, all things are possible.""

The pastor slowly backed away, looking like he just said the most important thing that the humanity should know, wearing that stupid smile on his face. All around the church people were nodding their heads contently. The two little girls on my right, stopped holding hands and backed away from each other, refusing to look anywhere but at their laps. Wives put their hands around their husbands lovingly, gripping a little too tight, almost like they were trying to set an example, the example of a happy heterosexual marriage. Which is straight down ridiculous, Mr. Phil is known for cheating his wife with every skank in this God forsaken town, including the preacher's "faithful" wife. Mrs. Bethany is getting beat up by her boyfriend every day, but she still stays with him. Miss Gray walked in on her fiancé having sex with her mom. Mr. Lester lost all his money gambling his kid's college savings, so now they are working as dish washers at the local diner...for over 4 years actually. Still, that's better than the Richmonds who are taking turns at who is going on the streets as a beggar each and every day.

Huh, people are hypocrites. They fucked up their life, so they won't give others a chance to not fuck up theirs.

My name is Jeremy Gilbert and I'm gay. And apparently I am not the only attending today's lecture.

In the front row, right next to his mom, is sitting Damon Salvatore. The preacher's son. Who just turned and smiled to me. I lowered my head, trying to avoid his gaze, not that I don't like him. But I'm shy. And his dad just talked for 2 hours about how wrong being gay is, with a smile on his face.

Damon slowly raised from his seat and walked up to his father who just gave him a pat on the back and sat down next to his wife.

"The only lawful sexual connection is the marriage bed. All other sex activity is whoremongery and adultery, which will damn the soul forever in Hell. Heb. 13:4. Decadent, depraved, degenerate and debauched America, having bought the lie that It's OK to be gay, has thereby changed the truth of God into a lie, and now worships and serves the creature more than the Creator, who is blessed forever. Amen! Rom. 1:25. But the Word of God abides. Better to be a eunuch if the will of God be so, and make sure of Heaven. Mat. 19:12. Better to be blind or lame, than to be cast into Hell, into the fire that never shall be quenched. If you are gay, if you are okay with gay people, YOU ARE GOING TO HELL. So, let's make a difference. Let's make our country straight again. AMEN"

Everyone started clapping and rocking back and forth with their hands in the air. He made his way next to his parents, but not before sending me a wink and a questionable smirk.

I shook my head and headed towards the exit along with the others. I slowly started walking home, my mom and dad were already there because this Sunday it was our family's turn to host the weekly barbecue.

I opened my window and climbed on the edge of it, my feet dangling off of it. Laughing sounds and chattering was coming from our front yard, which meant the 'party' started.

Sighting, I rested my head against the cold glass, almost falling asleep. But a warm hand made its way up my back, on my shoulder, and a pair of soft lips planted themselves on my neck.

"Hi, my beautiful blue boy...missed me?"

I turned slowly and smiled softly at the brown haired boy that I deeply and most certainly loved.

"Hi, my lovely boy that's apparently going to hell..."

With a very deep voice I whispered I his ear: "you sinner..."

We both started laughing while hugging tightly.

"I did miss you, baby" I said while brushing my blue hair out of my face and stroking his perfect face.

Unlike me, he really didn't look gay. At all. I literally had to make him watch gay porn with me just to make sure that he was even aroused by guys. Let's just say his 'friend' cleared things up for me:).

"Uh, all I wanna do right now is to go out there and kiss you in front of everyone."

"Damon, what about your father?"

"Fuck him. I love you. I don't wanna hide it. Hell, why should we hide it?! It's who we are. They need to understand that they can't change us..."

"Ok. Whatever you say, baby. But until one of us grows a pair to actually do that, let's go to our 'holy' place. How about that?"

"Oh, baby, there's nothing holy about that and you know it"

He said that while wiggling his eyebrows and sliding his hands down to my butt.

"Haha, very funny Damon. Now come on."

"Yeah, coming, coming..."

"Hell yeah you will...in a few minutes at least" I muttered under my breath.

"Why did you just say?" Damon raised one eyebrow at me while sliding his hand in the back of my shorts.

"Oh, fuck off..."

"I sure will...I sure will..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first story:) If you liked this chapter please let me know, i'm open for criticism and honesty:)


End file.
